


Kill la Kill AU XXXIX: The Curious Case of a Missing Girl, a Cryptic Note, and Mako's "Mind's Eye"

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [8]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Adult Fear, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Regression, Evil Grandparents, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kidnapping, Ransom, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki finds herself awaking to a nightmare when she finds her sister is taken in the middle of the night and they have to find and rescue her themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU XXXIX: The Curious Case of a Missing Girl, a Cryptic Note, and Mako's "Mind's Eye"

I was only asleep, having a dream about whatever, and the next thing I had known was that we were in the living room. It wasn't quite morning yet and was still a time in which we'd all be asleep. However, all was not right and it didn't take me long to realize why. One of us wasn't here. She was taken in her sleep and, by "taken", she was kidnapped. We all gathered into the livingroom and Mako was trying to find her with "mind's eye". Our first thought was that she was sleepwalking again and just simply wandered away from home, however, if only that were the case. _Was I dreaming_? No, I wasn't, I had awakened to a nightmare, like the ones in the mysteries that Mom likes or that movie where that guy goes to get his daughter back that Dad peed his pants watching.

As we were trying to wrap our heads around what had happened, Rei took the time to point out that she had a found a note, to which she read aloud, "It says um: _'If you want what is precious returned to you, then offer up something precious in return. If not, then you'll have lost something that can never be regained.'_ The kicker to this would be that, uh, well, Mr. and Madam, I don't know what it means and I don't think anyone else would know what it means." I knew somewhere that it meant that she would be done away with if we didn't give them what they wanted. As we went over the note, Mako's eyes shot open and she said, "Something isn't sitting right." to which Nui responded her, "Okay, shoot." She closed her eyes and responded, "Okay. There are other kids besides her in this house and they only grabbed her."

"Okay, go on."

"They only grabbed her, which is weird 'cause usually kidnappers go for the ones that can't put up much resistance or won't scream."

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway, you would think the kidnappers would go after Sedgie, because she's the baby but, then again, as soon as someone wakes her up, she cries and screams, so they didn't go after her because her crying would have alerted us, leaving them no time to get out. They didn't go after me because I'm not related and they didn't go after Nui or Sats because they are bigger than she is and would have put up resistance, so they went after her because she sleeps the hardest and wouldn't do either one, along with the fact that she can't really run. Of course, for someone to know that, they would have to know us and got someone else to do the dirty work."

  
Mom opened her eyes and said, "Well, fuck my ass again, she's right." Her mind's eye must have recovered something, as she was right. Of course, that begs the question as to who would go after an eight year old girl, be she delinquent or not. Someone had to be pretty pissed at us for reasons unsaid and it hadn't taken me long to realize this is a familiar feud and nothing to do with Mom's so called "friends" (aside from Sukuyo, Mom and those other moms are total bitches to each other). When that was made clear, Rei noted it couldn't be Oldie (or Pop-Pop, as I tend to call him), as he's Mom's father and wouldn't dream of hurting her like that, let alone using his grandchildren as disposable pawns, and neither would Neh-Neh and Pops, especially since they offered Ryu a refuge to come to if she wanted. After ruling them out, that only left Meinu, Mom's mother or, more commonly, "The Old Bitch".

If memories were correct, Mom and Meinu had an argument not too long ago over the phone, the which Mom ended by slamming the phone onto its reciever. Of course, Meinu was never a good mother to Mom and opted to financially abuse her, until she ultimately had enough and broke the mental hold. We never had anything to do with that feud but she disregarded that and had someone kidnap Ryuu and hold her for ransom. She wanted to get at what Mom loved most just to manipulate things in her favor, regardless if Rylie dies as a result. Sure Rylie may have pissed a lot people off with the getting into fights and other delinquent behaviour but she doesn't deserve to die, especially not in a family feud. I wanted no more than to get revenge for Rylie. My blood had turned to boiling oil and I was so full of rage and disgust that I wanted to no more that sling some cyanide in those cigarettes she smokes and watch her die writhing and foaming at the mouth. I will never forgive her for taking my little sister from me.

Not knowing what else to do, Mom suggested we'd call the police, to which Nui said, "What the-?! No, don't call the police, the last time we had called the police they arrested Ryuuko and not the person that stole that piss couch which is why we had to get a new one and, besides, the police are **_terrible_** at finding missing kids, 'cause they haven't found those other missing kids and there are one-hundred of them besides Ryuu in this city alone." As much as I despised the thought, Nui was right and, due to all the crap Rylie gave the police and her criminal record on top of it, they would be less inclined to find her or the ones who kidnapped her. Of course, they were none too kind her to either and would be just as worse. As I thought about that, I thought of what could happen if we don't do something or, on that note, the mental state that she'd be in if she were returned to us. This is not the sort of thing that people can crawl out of okay, no, she would come back to us psychologically messed up and it would take a thousand lifetimes to repair the damage that has been done. To imagine an eight year old with PTSD is unbearable.

As Mako spent awhile searching through her mind's eye, we contemplated who we should contact, to which Nui said, "CPS?" Dad shook his head and said, "That's for those who are abused." to which Rei added, "And they also suck!" I felt so powerless, exactly as Mom did, doubly so because this is our home where we should be and feel our safest and she's our mother, the one we're supposed to look to for protection. The scars from this incident may fade but the wounds will not heal so easily. We debated until Nui proposed we look for her ourselves. Mom, being so desperate, readily agreed, while Dad was skeptical and Rei was thinking about a strict drink to calm herself down. Of course, Nui did manage to convince them to come to her side.

When the sun arose and, again, while Mako was looking through her mind's eye, we summoned Poindextre to hack into all of the security cameras in the city. He searched through all of the video archives for something suspicious, coming up with nothing, until he hit on one video. He zoomed in and found Ryuuko being forced into a black car but not without being drugged, as she had screamed a few seconds into the footage, before said car had sped off. We sent him off before the school noticed he wasn't there and thanked him for his time. Just as Houka was out the door, Mako seemed to be frightened, to which we asked why. "Time is of the essence! My mind's eye caugh sight of..of..of a well and some trees with some bamboo shoots in the distance and a river. They aren't going to give Ryuuko back even if we gave them what they wanted." she said, shaking. She also stated it would be cold and Ryuu would be wet, having had water poured over her, effectively allowing her to freeze to death.

We drove all night, finally finding the forest that Mackie pictured in her mind's eye. Arashiyama. We searched for some time for a well, until Rei ran into something. We finally found it and it wasn't too late. It wasn't that deep of a well, Rylie could be pulled from it at ease. She was unconscious but we managed to wake her. As I had suspected, she was terrified out of her mind and seemed to be undergoing the symptoms of what people call "traumatic regression", in which mentally and emotionally she was regressed to a baby. Fortunately, she didn't have PTSD as a result of that, however, she was placed on sleep and anti-anxiety medication. As much as loved her, I wanted her to be back to the way she was before all this but, as I've mentioned before, this messed up her psychologically, turning her into baby who cannot really take care of herself.

I shall have Meinu's ass for that.


End file.
